Tawny Blackburn (Earth-1)
Personality Tawny Blackburn ' is a sweet, enthusiastic and passionate, albeit odd young hero with the power of electrokinesis. Sweet and enthusiastic, if not a bit of an oddball, Tawny is a hero in the world of ''Extras ''who possesses a heart of gold. Having recently gained the power of electrokinesis, she has eagerly taken on the role of hero and defender of Los Angelas. Reckless and impulsive, she is quick to take any risk if it means defeating evil and defending innocents. Saddened by many of the injustices and losses she has faced, Tawny is enthusiastic about making the world she lives in like the ones in her beloved comic books, where justice and fairness prevail above evil and loss. Enthusiastic, if not a bit reckless and impulsive, Tawny is a spirited young hero quick to lead the charge against evil doers. Obsessed with the comic books she's always found an escape in, she has quickly and enthusiastically taken to her role as hero and defender of the city of Los Angelas. Idealistic and passionate, Tawny tends to see the best in everyone around her. Though this often causes others to view Tawny as naive, Tawny is surprisingly perceptive about the people around her and is, more often than not, a surprisingly good judge of character. Even so, as Tawny tends to walk around with her head in the clouds, she can be keenly unobservant at times with a propensity for overlooking critical details. Though sweet and unflinchingly optimistic,Tawny is a passionate person with a surprisingly spirited and fiery side. Relentlessly stubborn at times, Tawny will not cease or waiver in her convictions. She will also not hesitate to throw herself into a fight, no matter the odds, especially if it means defending someone she cares about. Unbeknownst to many, Tawny suffers from a Fantasy Prone Personality. Owing to this disorder, Tawny seems to live in an elaborate and strange world largely of her own invention. She will often cite strange facts about alien history, culture and customs as a matter of fact and is somewhat confused and hurt when others do not take her strange observations as matter of course. Owing to these strange beliefs and her low emotional intelligence, Tawny often has a hard time connecting with others in spite of her highly compassionate nature. Reckless, impulsive and passionate, Tawny has a tendency to fly into situations without much creedance to concepts like planning, safety or consequence. Easily swayed by her passionate temper, Tawny will not hesitate to punch an evil doer in the face, no matter the situation. Possessing the stiff neck of a Blackburn, Tawny also refuses to back down from most confrontations and she adamently stands by her beliefs, often to the chagrin of those around her. Influenced by the ideals and values held dear by her beloved superhero role models, Tawny values justice, fairness, team work and heroism to a great extent. As another consequence of the heavy influence comic books have had in Tawny's life and her very fluid, rich imagination, she tends to compare many of the situations she finds herself in and the people she comes into contact with as aspects of a comic book. Desperate to make the world she lives in like the ones she loves so much, Tawny has taken a highly stylized and dramatic approach to super heroism, mirroring the exaggerated affect of her favorite characters. Though many tend to view Tawny's passionate commitment to super heroism as somewhat strange, to say the least, Tawny has embraced her identity as Jolt completely and is often confused and hurt when her other team members do not strive to commit themselves as fully or passionately to their cause. As chaotic as she is passionate, Tawny tends to follow her heart and her idealism above the rules. Though described as a goody two shoes by many who know her, Tawny is something of a dare devil and she will not hesitate to break rules or laws, instead seeming to get a kind of thrill from doing so. She also cannot say no to a dare, almost literally. Tawny is also willing to go to lengths that many of her other team mates would not, such as breaking and entering and thievery. Ultimately, when it comes to defeating evil, there are very few lines that Tawny will hesitate to cross. The only exception to this, however, is taking a life. Tawny is very firm in this and proven her unwilligness even in the most dire of situations. Consistently positive and noted for her unwavering enthusiasm, it is hard for many to imagine the extent of how sad and lonely Tawny actually is. Rejected by her peers and even, to some extent, her Mother, Tawny lives in a world of her own as a means to escape from the painful reality of the one she is actually in. Saddened by the many losses she has incurred and her own powerlessness to save the people she loves, Tawny is adament about saving as many people as she can in an effort to make up for this and to make this world more like the one from her beloved comic books. In all, Tawny is a sweet, enthusiastic and passionate young hero who, alongside others, has recently taken on the task of protecting the city of Los Angelas. History ''Early Childhood Tawny was born on December 15th, 1994 in North Hampton, Washington. Raised primarily by her Mother, an esteemed and driven surgeon, Tawny didn't spend much time with her Mother but was instead left in the care of various private nannines. Spirited and energetic, Tawny was an active child whose strangely vivid imagination was quickly noted by those around her. When not telling her various care takers about the details of a strange and faraway planet, she was oftentimes seen playing out highly detailed imaginary play which she described as a recounting of the planet's history. Sent to a private Montessori school from an early age, Tawny didn't really fit in at school. An energetic oddball noted for her bizarre tendency to go off on strange tangents about Zanzabarians and Gwarthaps, Tawny was frequently chided by her teachers and teased by her peers. Though she received exemplary marks, Tawny's teachers noted her bizarre outbursts as disruptive. In school, Tawny desperately strove to make friends, going to great lengths to impress her peers, but was mostly ostracized owing to her odd mannerisms. The only friend she did make during this time, in fact, was with a Korean boy named Chin. Although Chin only spoke limmited English, he did share with Tawny his comic books, opening up Tawny's eyes from an early age to the wonderful world of superheroes. In spite of Tawny's Mother's lack of enthusiasm for comic books, Tawny eagerly took the goods she gained from Chin back home where she began to build her library.Though Chin moved back to Korea a few short months after this, the passion that he had instilled within Tawny for super heroes was strong. Largely friendless, Tawny began to find ways to escape her loneliness via the growing stacks of her beloved comic books. When Tawny was five, her wish for a friend was answered when her Aunt and Uncle, along with her cousin came to live in North Hampton. Tawny was very close with Caleb and quickly came to see The Blackburn estate where he lived as something of a home. ''Tragedy Strikes'' By the time Tawny was in the second grade, both she and Caleb were enrolled in Olympus Academy owing to its presige in title and the scholarship offered to select graduating students. Though excited about attending Olympus, Tawny's enthusiasm waivered after encountering several bullies, led by Duke Montanna. As Duke and his cronies were twice her size and a grade ahead of her, Tawny found herself easily out numbered and outmuscled. After coming home in tears, Tawny had hoped her Mother would intervene, but was instead informed that Tawny was a Blackburn and that she would deal with the problems on her own. Tawny was enrolled in self defense classes after this point, but continued to face bullying all the same. Embarrassed by her inability to take care of the problem on her own, Tawny didn't talk about this with Caleb but kept it to herself. In spite of the relatively good grades Tawny made, Tawny struggled in making her Mother proud. Whatever Tawny brought home on any report card, Alma was always sure that Tawny hadn't really put in her best effort. As Tawny was also compared to her cousin and his own outstanding academic achievements, Tawny's self esteem began to suffer. In spite of this, Tawny continued to work hard in school and usually managed to pull off all A's, with the occassional B. As Tawny became older, she delved further and further into the world of science fiction and fantasy. By the time she was ten, she also began to write stories of her own. In the world of writing, Tawny found a special kind of esape as she built for herself the world that she envisioned from her comic books; a world where truth, justice, teamwork and fairness prevailed above evil. Casting herself and her cousin as beloved superheroes, the two fought against super villains, alien invaders and evil overlords on a nigh weekly basis. Tawny loved sharing these stories, especially with her cousin who was consistently the hero and protagonist of her tales. When Tawny and Caleb were ten, Caleb's Mother (Tawny's Aunt) was diagnosed with terminal stomach cancer. Tawny was devastated by the news, but did her best to be strong for Caleb. Even with the less than favorable prognosis that Tawny's own Mother had given, Tawny truly believed that her Aunt would pull through and was shocked a year later when she passed away. Devastated, Tawny watched helplessly as Caleb became more and more enraptured with his inventions and less connected with her.Struggling to cope with her own grief, Tawny retreated into the world of comic books and began to neglect her studies. This did not go unnoticed by Tawny's Mother, who angrily burned all of Tawny's comic books after receiving a less than favoreable report card. Tawny was devastated by this and her resentment for her Mother began to grow. ''Going Downhill '' Matters didn't improve much after this point. By the seventh grade, Tawny's bullies had decided to ramp up their tactics; resulting in her being thrown in a garbage can one day after school. After coming home in tears that night and Duke's mysterious disappearance thereafter, the kids in Tawny's school became more distant from her than ever. By the time Tawny was in the eighth grade, she did manage to find some level of acceptance when she enrolled in a dance class. Naturally dexterous, Tawny finally found something that she truly excelled at. She had hoped to make her Mother proud of her in this, but failed in doing this as well.Tawny's Mother never attended any dance recitals and she never told Tawny that she was proud of her. By the time Tawny turned sixteen, her cold relationship with her Mother became more strained than ever as Tawny began to openly express her resentment towards joining the medical field. All of this came to a head during one brutal fight in which Tawny exploded, saying that she wished she wasn't Alma's daughter. Tawny's Mother returned the sentiment shortly before boarding a plane which never reached its final destination. Suddenly an orphan in her home, at least as far as she knew, Tawny was brought to live with her Uncle and cousin where she presumed she would live out the remainder of her years until graduation. She was not aware, however, of certain provisions that her Mother had made in her will stating that Tawny was not to live with her Uncle, but with her Father; a man that Tawny had never actually met, however curious she had been. Reluctant to leave behind the only life and home she had ever known, Tawny boarded the plane to leave North Hampton behind with a heavy heart, never knowing of just how much her life would come to change or just how much she would come to find her place in the city of Los Angelas... Notable Accomplishments --Changed by The Storm ''(Origins, S01E01) '' --Took on the secret identity of Jolt ''(Smoke, S01E02) '' ''--''Discovered the secret identity of The Vigilante ''(Smoke, S01E02) '' --Fought against Major Lazer and The Iron Curtain ''(Smoke, S01E02) '' --Present for Mr. Stane's Lockdown ''(Lockdown, S01E03) '' --Present for Compton Rage Riot ''(Riot, S01E04) '' --Assisted in the capture of The Dollmaker ''(Playthings, S01E05) '' Notable Victories --Major Laser (''Smoke S01E02) '' --Pheremone Villain ''(Riot, S01E04) '' --The Dollmaker, Assist ''(Playthings, S01E05) '' Relationships with Others Eric Travers In spite of not having known Eric for very long, Tawny cares a great deal for her biological Father. Even if he does have a propensity for saying the exact wrong thing at the wrong time, Tawny does honestly believe that her Father's heart is in the right place, at least most of the time. The rest of the time, she's not entirely sure that Eric knows what he's talking about. That being said, in spite of how much Tawny does actually care for her Father, she has had a lot of difficulty actually opening up to him or getting close to him. Having lost the one parent figure she really felt she could open up to at a fairly early age, Tawny isn't exactly sure of how to build the bridges of communication with a man she has literally known for one month. Of course, being a superhero with a secret identity and a secret double life definitely doesn't make it easy... Caleb Blackburn One of the most important people in Tawny's world is her cousin Caleb. Though only born a few months apart, Tawny looks up to Caleb as an older brother. For many years, Caleb was her best and only friend and he was also consistently the hero and protagonist of the many stories she wrote. Even if Caleb did begin to drift away from her somewhat following the death of his Mother, Tawny's love for Caleb has never waivered and she has never seen him as anything less than the coolest, most intelligent and kindest person on planet Earth. Being away from him and not being able to share with him her new found powers has been hard on Tawny. As she's quick to say that she will return home following the end of the year, however, Tawny is resting easy knowing that at least she will have lots of stories to tell Caleb upon her return. Percy Connelly In spite of usually being at odds with the drunken foul mouthed Irishman that Tawny met on her first day of school, Tawny can't deny that almost from the moment she first met Percy, something strange began to happen between the two of them. Even with his foul mouth, propensity for drinking and seeming inability to take anything seriously, Tawny always suspected that there was more to Percy than he let on; an idea that was confirmed in her mind once it was revealed that he had put on a mask and started fighting crime even before any of the other Watchdogs had come to terms with what they could do. Though Percy's continuous efforts of pushing Tawny away should have caused her to run the other way, Tawny adamently continued in her campaign of convincing Percy that he was, in fact, every bit the hero that she knew he was. And that he should join The Watchdogs...And quit smoking...And maybe find a home that wasn't the roof of the school. It was owing to Tawny's relentless campaign, she was sure, that she continued to follow Percy around, to think about him when he wasn't there and to follow him on his solo missions, just to make sure that he was safe and didn't need her help. Though Tawny didn't immediately recognize or understand the strange feelings that she had when Percy kissed her, or looked at her or talked to her, it wasn't long before Tawny realized the truth; that she was madly, deeply and totally in love with him. She was, therefore, completely and utterly heartbroken by Percy's decision to end their budding relationship, in an effort to protect her from the person he believed he truly was. Devastated by this decision, Tawny has committed herself to finding Percy at any cost. Though uncertain about the future of her relationship with him and disillusioned by his decision to leave her, Tawny still loves Percy and would give her life if it meant saving his. Harry Grimes In spite of their failed romance, Tawny really and truly cares very deeply for Harry. As he was the first person she revealed her abilities to and the person at her side as she encountered her first taste of super heroism, Tawny formed a special and immediate bond with Harry that caused her flowering feelings for him to grow ten fold. The romance that followed was a special and passionate one; especially as it was Tawny's first. In spite of this, as happy as Tawny was with Harry and as deeply as she cared for him, she couldn't deny the feelings that were steadily creeping up for the reckless Irishman who stole her heart. Though Tawny hated hurting Harry and considers herself a "gwarthap" for doing so, she knew that it was ultimately unfair to stay with Harry when her heart belonged to someone else. In spite of their break up, Tawny is adament about remaining Harry's friend and she still cares very deeply for him. Jimmy Dahl Tawny has never really had friends before, at least until she met Jimmy. Tawny likes Jimmy a lot and thinks his impressive knowledge about comic books is super, super cool. Though initially confused about Jimmy's resistence to join the Watchdogs, she is happy that Jimmy appears to have finally joined the team. She is also happy that the wedge which had cropped up between them owing to Jimmy's feelings for Tawny seems to have finally dissipated. Jen Tully Tawny really, really likes Jen and thinks her ability to manipulate neon light is neato keen. Though Tawny hasn't known Jen for very long, she has already come to see Jen as something of a true friend and she enjoys working with her. Tawny looks up to Jen to a great extent. She thinks Jen is super cool and she really enjoys explaining comic book stuff to her. The two seem to agree on a little points and Tawny respects Jen's willingness to do whatever it takes to stop criminals. Theodore Pierce Tawny really likes '''Theodore Pierce, even if he can be a bit grumpy sometimes. She views him as The Martian Manhunter of the team and is really happy that he has finally joined up. Though the two tend to clash on a lot of points, Tawny respects Theodore and sees him as a true hero. Rita Rita is Caleb's robot and technological assistant. To be honest, Tawny really doesn't like or trust Rita and she has compared her to HAL 9000 and GLaDos on multiple occassions. Though Tawny is proud of her cousin's many inventions, she was truthfully hurt to discover that Caleb had made a computer program that effectively replaced her. Tawny is jealous of Rita and subtly works to undermine her whenever the two are together. Powers and Abilities Extrahuman Physiology ' Tawny's physiology was altered when she was exposed to unknown energies when the Sphere exploded during The Storm, which caused her to adapt unusual powers. Tawny's body itself can generate raw electromagnetic energy, which she has learned to manipulate, control and enhance. 'Electrostatic Energy Generation Tawny generates an electromagnetic field, just like the Earth and the Sun generate their own electromagnetic fields. Because of this, she possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which she can release or harness for a number of effects (listed below). This is caused by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature working overtime. Her body generates electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to an unknown maximum storage capacity. At that point, her body automatically stops producing electricity. As she expends her electrostatic energy, her body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Harnessing this power is physically and mentally exhausting, but like any other muscle, it seems to become easier with time. '--Electrical Detection: '''Tawny's powers grant her certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity in the air or through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Tawny can sense any electrical current within about 100 feet. Additionally, she can use this ability to literally see electrical signals, such as wi-fi, mobile phone signals, radio waves, electromagnetic fields and other parts of the electromagnetic sectrum. '--Electrical Discharge: The simplest manifestation of her ability is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from her hands or fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, or about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If her target is grounded, her electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 30 feet. ''' --Electrical Grounding: '''Tawny's metabolism is tuned to the productivity of electricity and her body is toughened against electrical shock, enabling her to absorb large quantities of electric energy without iinjury or harm to her body or neurological network. ' '--Electrocution:' The electric flux of Tawny's skin is such that when her electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching her is in danger of being shocked. '--Electromagnetic Flight: By projecting intense amounts of static electricity from her palms and feet (and in general around her body), Tawny can cause the particles around her to reverse their charge to counter that of the Earth's natural magnetic field, causing her to float and with focus, to propel herself, mimicking true flight. She can carry others with her, though she charges them with massive amounts of static electricity, often shocking them during flight and leaving them with hedaches. '''---Electromagnetic Levitation: Tawny can manipulate metallic objects from a distance in a manner much like telekinesis by manipulating the object's own electromagnetic field. '--Electromagnetic Pulse:' Tawny's body can generate an intense electromagnetic pulse, shorting out any technology running on electricity within the blast's radius. When induced willingly, Tawny can affect objects within about thirty feet. However, on the night she gained her powers, she affected all electrical interfaces within a quarter-mile radius. --'Super-Conductive Electromagnetism: M'uch like her ability to sense electric currents or signals, Tawny can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it, such as underground water pipes. With intense focus, she can also temporarily demagnetize metals, allowing her to bring metal through areas like metal detectors, though this requires intense focus and physicl strain. 'Abilities, Skills & Training ' Tawny also possesses a variety of skills and training outside of her superpowers. '--Agile:' Tawny is an incredibly agile, flexible and quick person, able to perform feats of dexterity most people could not. In addition, she had excellent hand-eye coordination. '--Dance:' Through years of training and lessons, Tawny has become an excellent dancer and is versed in many different styles of dance. '--Self-Defense:' Being a Blackburn, Tawny was taught self-defense from a young age and is a surprisingly capable hand-to-hand fighter. '--Writing:' Tawny is naturally an excellent writer. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses --Dysmapia: Tawny has a rare form of Dyslexia which makes it difficult for her to read or comprehend maps. She has a very limmited sense of direction and can become easily lost. Notes Play by actress is Elle Fanning Trivia -Tawny's favorite color is blue. -Favorite superhero is a tie between Flash and Spiderman -Favorite ice cream flavor is Superman, although she allegedly only likes the ice cream on the basis of its title. -Favorite food is chocolate chip pancakes -Tawny's favorite movies are, in no particular order, Godzilla, The Dark Knight, The Avengers, Stargate, Warriors, Bolt, The Incredibles and all seven Harry Potter films. -Tawny is also an avid Disney movie fan and has seen almost every Disney movie ever produced. Her favorite Disney movie is Frozen. -Tawny has a surprising love for hip hop music, following a stage she went through in which she was obsessed with the movie Warriors. Owing to this stage, Tawny also owns a eubonics translator. She is not, however, especially fluent in eubonics. -Tawny has an ecclectic taste in music and generally loves all music. She does not have a favorite artist as it would be too hard for her to choose. Category:Extrahuman Category:Electrokinesis Category:San Fernando High School Students Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:PCs Category:The Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Season 1 Category:Blackburn Family Category:Flight Category:Native of Earth-1